Wacky Wheels
(2-7 Player Racing Game) Race around the track playing cards to speed up or take a shot at your opponents. Also, decide how much time you're willing to spend on pit stops. First to complete the required number of laps wins. Loosely based off the old PC computer game Wacky Wheels in which players race and shoot hedgehogs to force other players' cars to spin out. Components needed * 36 Tiles * 54 Cards Plus Green and Yellow Card. * 1 Meeple per player. * 4 Green (Vehicle Health Cubes) - Health Boost, Add +1 health to your car (if 5+ Players than use white cubes with green cubes for health markers as well). If you run out of Health, your car has broken down and you will be stuck 2 turns in place waiting for the repair crew to arrive and fix it. Once your car is fixed, set your car's health to 2. (MAX 8 at any time) * 2 Red Cubes (Hedgehogs) Shoot these at opponents by placing one down with a matching card of same symbol. (MAX 4 at any time) * 2 Yellow Cubes (Fuel Boosters) Multiply your fuel roll by 2X per fuel type. There is no cap on how many of these you can use on a turn. (MAX 4 at any time) * 2 Blue Cubes (Oil Patches) - Drop these to make anyone 2 spots behind you skid out on road losing 1 Green Health Cube and one turn of movement. Can be played before or after movement. (MAX 4 at any time) Setup Assemble the track placing all 36 tiles in a track design pattern of your choice (Suggested initially in number order all the way around with variations for each circuit race, see below for suggested track setup order). Put the green card under the start tile and the yellow card under the last tile on the track. Put the yellow card inside the track to mark the pit stop next to the same tile the green card is under. For Standard race, the suggested minimum is 3 laps. If you play a racing circuit, add an additional point to each poll position for races of more than 3 laps. Give each player 4 Green, 2 Red, 2 Blue and 2 Yellow cubes. RACING CARD DRAW: Deal 2 cards per player in the game (or an even number for each player until not enough cards to distribute an even number). Each player then picks 2 cards to keep and passes the rest of the cards left. Repeat this process until all players have selected 8 cards. Next, shuffle excess cards (if 2P deal each player 4 cards and if 3 player deal each player 3 cards) back into main draw deck. Each player then puts their meeple on the starting tile (Marked by the solid green card under it, last spot on the race is marked by the solid yellow card) . All players roll dice and whichever player has the highest roll goes first. Play order continues clockwise from the first player. Starting with the first player, each player discards 2 cards and places a cube of their color choice on either the first or last two available tiles on the board with the same symbol as the cards discarded. A symbol is only available if it does not have a cube on it. As the game progresses, any player who lands on these tiles may pick up the cube and add it to their inventory. See Required Parts section for cube color abilities. Play Roll two dice and then pick the card you want to play for movement. Multiply its number by your chosen dice number--you can optionally increase your multiplier 1X by using a yellow cube. Example: The player rolls a 5 and then plays a 2 card oil symbol since they are already on that symbol. Normally, they would move 10 spaces (not counting the tile they start on) but since they used a booster they would instead move 15 spaces. Basic: '''Must start on the symbol to be able to play a card of that symbol. '''Advanced: '''Can either start on the symbol to play a card or you can end on the symbol (more math and planning involved...some might say too much math--just use the patterns of the tiles to simplify it though). If a player cannot play a card, they may use a yellow cube as a booster by itself for a 2X bonus. ''Example: The player rolls a 6 and is on an oil symbol but has no oil symbol cards and can't make the math work to end up on an oil symbol. Instead the player uses 2 boosters to move 15 spaces (3 x 15) as the first booster counts as a 2X movement bonus. '' Optionally, you can attempt to shoot a player within five in front of you (if not around a corner) causing them to skid backwards the number of spaces which match your dice. This costs you 1 red cube back to the supply and causes them to lose 1 Green cube. Also optionally, you can drop oil on anyone 2 spaces or less behind you. Oil causes them to spin out and lose their next turn as well as 1 green cube if they roll less than or equal to your chosen dice roll for this turn. If they roll higher than they dodge the oil. All players within two spaces must roll to dodge but oil cannot be dropped on the first movement turn. Oil also affects everyone in that square. This costs you 1 blue cube to the supply. Both shooting hedgehogs and dropping oil can be done at end or start of turn if you have a cube of the right color but you can only do 1 action at start and one at the end. Oil causes your meeple to be turned on its side showing your next turn will be skipped. '''Pit Stop: Each lap, players have the option to take a pit stop by rolling at least enough spaces to get into the pit. Only your movement points count for the pit, you don't need to play a specific card that you start or end on. Each lap, players also collect a black cube to keep track of which lap they are on. (# of black cubes +1 = current lap). Once in the pit you can immediately add up to 4 cubes and 2 movement cards (without exceeding start stats in any area). If you take a full pit stop and wait another turn you can max back up to 4 Green Cubes, 2 Red Cubes, 2 Yellow Cubes and 2 Blue Cubes and six cards or alternatively you can double the max of one of the above listed cubes plus max the others to start numbers and only get 3 cards (MAX of any cube type is double starting amount of cubes). Pit Stop Restriction: You cannot go directly from Pit Stop to Pit Stop, must race at least one turn on the track before going back into the pit stop. ''' '''Last Lap and winners If players uses a card to get past the finish line, they must still start or end on a tile with the same symbol as their card. If multiple players cross the finish line on the same turn, the winning order is decided by which player goes the farthest past the finish line after everyone has moved on that turn. RACE SCORING Standard 3 Lap Race: 1st = 3 Points 2nd = 2 Points 3rd = 1 Point So, four laps would be 4-3-2 and so on. 5 laps adds an extra point for all who finish. So it would be 5-4-3-1-1 etc. Circuit Suggestion & Rules: Suggested circuit starts with a short three lap race followed by a four lap race, a five lap race, a six lap race, etc. until you get to the desired number of races for your circuit. At the end, add up scores from each race to determine the winner. Additionally, for odd lap races you can make sections on the track that give two option paths. Or you can play until someone accumulates at least 20 circuit points for the victory. After the initial card draw, circuit racers maintain their supply of cubes and cards from race to race, carrying over what they don't use and skipping the initial card draft from the first race. At the start of each race players can discard their 1 cards to put cubes out on the map for pickup--this is the only use of 1's so there is no limit to how many of them can be discarded in this manner to place on the map. Players may use points gained from their finish positions to buy repairs (additional cubes) and/or card for the next circuit race. If max stats you can go up as high as you want on cards. Circuit Track (Silver) Race #1 - (3 Laps) '''Order 36 tiles #1-6 in order around entire race track. '''Race #2 - (4 Laps) '''Order 36 tiles two of the same symbol next to each other all the way around the track. '''Race #3 - (5 Laps) Order 36 tiles with six of the same symbol next to each other all the way around the track. Race #4 - (5 Laps) 'Wacky 500 - The highlight race of the circuit season, double all victory points for this race. Order 36 tiles with three of the same symbol next to each other all the way around the track. Then order another 36 tiles (second green box or make your own with paper) with six of each symbol in a row starting with 1's and going to 6's. '''Race #5 - (?? Laps) '''Still no point winner for the circuit? Make up your own pattern/number of laps and duke it out to determine the Wacky Wheels Champion. The video game circuit only goes five laps so determine your winner on this lap even if nobody has 20 points yet. '''Circuit Track (Gold) ' '''Race #1 '- '(4 Laps)' '''Order 36 tiles with six of the same symbol next to each other all the way around the track. '''Race #2' '- '(4 Laps)' '''Order 36 tiles with six of the same symbol next to each other all the way around the track. Then order another 36 tiles (second green box or make your own with paper) with six of each symbol in a row starting with 1's and going to 6's. '''Race #3 - (4 Laps) '''Order 36 tiles two of the same symbol next to each other all the way around the track. Then order another 36 tiles (second green box or make your own with paper) with six of each symbol in a row starting with 1's and going to 6's. '''Race #4' - '''(5 Laps) '''Wacky 500 - The highlight race of the circuit season, double all victory points for this race. Order 36 tiles with six of each same symbol next to each other all the way around the track in a row staring with 1's and going to 6's. Then order another 36 tiles (second green box or make your own with paper) with six of each symbol in a row starting with 1's and going to 6's. '''Race #5 - (?? Laps) '''Still no point winner for the circuit? Make up your own pattern/number of laps and duke it out to determine the Wacky Wheels Champion. The video game circuit only goes five laps so determine your winner on this lap even if nobody has 20 points yet. Category:Contest X 2019 Category:Race games Category:Car themed games Category:2-player games Category:Games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games Category:7-player games Category:MMX Category:Meeples